Being Paul's Imprint
by alicehank33
Summary: <html><head></head>Seeing Leah for the first time since he phased Paul imprints on her. How will Leah react? Not good is an understatement. Will Paul ever convince Leah he's the guy for her? Leah never phased. Rated M for later chapters.</html>
1. Paul Imprinted on you Leah

I'd been cliff diving plenty of time. But never from that high. I was a little scared but the promise of a rush was worth it. I'd convinced Jake and Seth to take me with them.

"Leah it's not too late to back out." Jake said as we made our way to the diving point.

"Hey! If my baby brother can do it so can I!" I said ruffling Seth's hair.

"C'mon Leah! Quit it I'm not a baby."

"Whatever Seth." I said setting my stuff down.

We heard a general ruckus from where we were planning to dive.

"Crap." I heard Jake mutter under his breath. I was thinking the same thing.

"Hey!" Embry ran over to us. He looked at Jake and Seth accusingly. "Thought you guys couldn't make it."

"Yeah well we promised Leah we'd take her cliff diving . . ."

Embry looked over his shoulder at Sam and the rest of his disciples. When Sam looked over at us I intentionally looked away.

"Oh."Embry said realizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Lee maybe another time?" Jake offered.

"No." I said taking off my shorts. "I can handle it." I was about to jump from a cliff I think I could manage being around Sam for a little while.

"Alright Clearwater!" Embry cheered. "Though I don't know . . . what if something goes wrong? Wouldn't want to mess up that gorgeous face of yours." He said with a weak attempt at a smirk.

"Will someone shut him up?" I begged removing my tank top.

"Looks like you managed that on your own." Jake laughed as Embry looked me up and down with his jaw dropped.

"Hey! Stop staring at her." Seth demanded moving in-between us. He was so adorable! Trying to defend my honor.

I couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of the situation. "Seriously, Embry haven't you seen a girl in a bikini before?"

"None of them looked like you." Embry said pitifully. Seth continued to glare at him.

"Enough! Can we get on with the whole jumping of the cliff deal?" I asked anxiously. We walked closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Leah? Leah!" Quil ran up to me giving me a one armed hug.

"Hey Quil."

"Leah's here?" I heard Jared ask. He turned to me with smug jackass written all over his face.

"Oh, God! Here we go." I thought to myself. No wonder I avoided these guys.

"Hello Jared . . . it's been a while."

"You're looking very fine this morning Clearwater." He said cockily. I was reconsidering my choice of outfit.

This caught Paul's attention he was standing a couple feet away.

"Leah Clearwater? Didn't think we'd ever see her again—" He stopped abruptly.

I stared at him blankly raising an eyebrow at him when I realized he wasn't looking away. Odd timing for a staring contest if you ask me.

"Okay . . ." I said awkwardly.

"Leah you ready?" Seth asked as he and Jake stood at the edge of the cliff waiting for me.

"Yeah!" I said running to where they were. I looked down at the water feeling my heartbeat quicken.

"Go Leah!" I heard Embry and Quil cheer simultaneously/

"Okay on three . . ." Jake started. "One . . . two . . ."

"What the fuck!" I yelled in protest as a pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around my waist making me jerk backwards. Me and my unknown assailant fell to the ground. I was now sprawled ungraciously on the floor. I looked up to see Paul hovering over me.

"What's the big idea you jerk!" I screamed at him.

"You were going to jump." He stated factually.

"Yeah, I know I was!" I rubbed my elbow which hurt from the tumble Paul caused me to take. "Great I'm bleeding! Will you get off me?!" I said shoving Paul's chest away from me.

"I thought we were going to jump on three." A wet Jake asked helping me up.

"It's okay Lee." Seth said patting my back sympathetically.

"I was going to jump but Captain Crazy over there pulled me back." I said preoccupied with adjusting my bikini top. That was the absolute last thing I needed.

"Uh oh." I heard Quil say as he eyed Paul.

"No way." Embry said with his jaw once again touching the floor.

I couldn't help but notice Sam's glare shifting from Paul and I.

"Paul you didn't." Seth pleaded. What was up with everyone?

"Can someone please enlighten me?" I demanded with an edge in my voice.

"Paul imprinted . . ." Jake offered, ". . . he imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" I asked. What the hell did that mean?

"Seth get me my clothes I've had enough fun for one morning."

"Lee, maybe you should hear us out?" Jake said.

"Let's take her to your dad." Seth said. "He can explain it better."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

At this point I had enough. I fetched my own clothes. Putting them on quickly and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I didn't have time for this crap.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home." I said simply walking away.

"You can't." Sam said with authority. "Not until you hear—"

"Right I take orders from you." I scoffed.

"She's not one of us." Jake said. "You tell her what to do."

What did he mean by "one of us?"


	2. Imprint Means Soul Mate

I was about to argue some more but as I took a step forward I felt a numbing pain in my ankle. "Oww!" I said leaning down to rub my ankle.

"What? What's wrong are you hurt?" Paul asked crouching beside me.

"Yeah . . . thanks to your impulse to tackle me." I said. I ignored the pained look in his eyes. Since when did Paul care about my well being or better yet when did Paul care about anyone or anything but himself?

"I don't think I can make it down on my own." I admitted pitifully. I hate to admit I needed help. Being independent was kind of my thing.

"I'll give you a lift Leah." Quil offered.

"You won't drop me?" I asked already hopping on his back. In reality if I had faith in anybody besides Jake and my brother it was Quil. He and I are pretty close or at least we were . . . until he had taken up to following Sam like a little puppy. "I swear Ateara if you drop me!" I laughed as Quil dangerously hopped from boulder to boulder.

"Careful Quil!" Paul kept muttering. He was always one step behind us.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked when we made it to the bottom and Quil turned left instead of right. "My place is that way!" I insisted. He'd eaten food out of my fridge without my permission plenty of times to just now forget where I lived.

"Quil?!" I repeated. "Hey!" This time I emphasized my point my smacking the side of his head.

"Lee, just trust us?" He said looking back at me. We were clearly headed towards Jake's place.

I look back at the rest of the guys and resisted the urge to give them the finger. Jerks. I just wanted to go home.

Quil set me down when we got to Jake's porch. He offered his arm to me but I ignored him hopping towards the front door.

Billy was at the kitchen table reading the paper. "Hey Billy." I said hopping to the nearest seat.

"Hello Leah." He said peering at me from behind his paper.

"You'll understand why I'm here in a moment." I said reaching for an apple. He gave a quizzical look. "You're supposed to explain imprinting to me."

"Jacob?" He said turning to Jake as he and the rest of the guys came inside. It was a tight fit to say the least.

"No, dad it was Paul."

"Leah . . . imprinting is very special to the Quileute tribe."

I nodded I understood as I continued to munch on my apple.

He turned his attention to Paul. "I'll schedule a council meeting tonight Leah must be told about the tribes' histories."

"Jake do you have anything to drink?" I inquired reaching for the refrigerator handle from my seat.

"Leah . . ." Bill said seriously. "Frankly, to imprint means to find your soul mate."

I started choking. Now I really needed something to drink.

"Jake!" I pleaded waving my hands around. "I'm about to die here!" I choked out in a guttural voice.

Paul shoved Jake aside and handed me a carton of milk. This wasn't the time to be shy. I chugged half the carton. It took me a while to compose myself. I took a few deep breaths before I busted out in laughter.

"Great." I heard Jared say. "Paul imprints on her and she goes loony."

"Billy." I said in-between my fits of laughter. "Are you trying to say Paul and I are soul mates?"

I got up and limped towards him wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you Billy I really needed the laugh. I had a rough morning."

I turned to the guys who were looking at me incredulously. "Who's going to give me a lift home?"

"Leah . . ." Seth started. "It's true."

My baby brother never lied to me . . . but there was a first time for everything.

Sam looked at me sympathetically. He nodded. "Lee-Lee—"

"Don't!" I said putting my hand up to stop him.

I looked at Paul my "soul mate." All I saw in his was . . . me.

"Why? How?" I asked aloud.


	3. Leah Learns the Truth

I was sort of pissed. But, I was trying not to be. I was trying to be understanding. But, no one would give me a real explanation as to why Paul now looked at me the way he did. You'd think the sun rose from my ass every morning.

Billy assured me all would be explained tonight. I was going to blow it off but Seth gave me his puppy dog eyes and the rest is history. I was now on way to the meeting. I tried to ignore the pairs of footsteps trailing me.

I turned around suddenly my hair getting in face as I did so. "I feel like I'm being stalked." I said to no one in particular.

I groaned in frustration.

My mom, Billy, and Old Quil were already seated around the bonfire.

I sat by my mom hugging her hello. Since I moved out we hadn't spent as much time together.

I looked around everyone was already here. Directly across me Sam and Emily were intertwined into each other. Emily smiled at me warmly.

I rolled my eyes getting up opting to sit on the ground instead leaning my back against Embry's legs. I'd noticed a while ago that if I sat like this against Embry he'd subconsciously rub my shoulder. With the day I had I needed to have some tensioned relieved.

"Get your hands off her." Paul practically growled.

"Huh?" Embry retorted innocently and understandably confused.

"Okay then." I sighed getting up and sitting by Seth. I better get some answers soon.

Thankfully Billy started. "The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning. And we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful . . . wolf." Billy said glancing over at me.

"Wolf?" I thought to myself. Wasn't that just a legend?

"This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe . . ."

By the time Billy finished I held my head in my hands. "I can't believe what I'm hearing." I said getting up. "Even you Seth?"

He nodded.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Leah—"

"No."

"Please just—"

"No! How long!?"

"Since dad died." He said sadly as he stared at the ground.

"Dad's heart attack." I said as tears brimmed my eyes.

"Leah . . ." Emily began moving towards me.

"You!" I said pointing at her accusingly. "Emily you don't get to talk to me anymore."

I looked at Sam. "You imprinted on her didn't you? And you three . . ." I said looking from Jake, Embry, and Quil. How could they keep this from me? We weren't the best of friends but . . . friends nonetheless. Didn't that mean something?!

"I have to go."

"Leah please wait." Paul said catching up to me. "Are you okay?" He said trying to offer me comfort.

"I'm fine Lahote." I said brushing him off. "I'm not some fragile little girl. See! You don't even know me. How can I be your imprint?"

"Leah I'm sorry about your father—"

"Listen Paul. I know what this means for you and I'm sorry but I don't love you." I said as delicately as I could.

"You don't have to."

"I don't?"

"You define the terms of our relationship." He continued when I remained silent. "We can be friends . . . I'd like to be your friend."

I looked past him back towards Jake, Embry, and Quil.

"I don't know if I'd take the friend angle if I were you."

"C'mon Leah. I'm not that bad."

"I don't know . . ." I sighed. Technically Paul had never done anything to deserve my mistrust. But, that was because I'd always kept my distance from him. "I have to go." I said backing away from him. He grimaced. It was like walking away from him caused him physical pain. I hated this whole imprinting thing. Despite my indifference towards Paul I didn't want to cause him pain.

"This isn't fair!" I groaned. I could feel stinging tears spring to my eyes. I forced myself to remain composed. Imprinting had caused me heartache and now I was doing the same to Paul. Only the roles were reversed. I'd been hurt by an imprinter now I was causing hurt as an imprintee.

Impulse took over and I ran. The fact that I'd hurt my ankle didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was I had to get away.

Paul's POV

I wanted to run after Leah but I didn't. God she was beautiful I couldn't look away at until she completely disappeared from view.

"Told you guys she'd run." Seth said to the guys. He looked pretty concerned about the whole thing.

"Are you going to go after her?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." I paced back and forth. "Fuck!" I said kicking at the dirt.

"Paul calm down." Sam said.

"Yeah Paul she'll come around." Jake asserted.

"What do you know about it Black?!"

"Hey she might not be our imprint but we know what it's like to need Leah in your life."

"Even Sam wishes Leah would accept him as a friend. Too bad she won't even look at him." Embry teased. Sam growled.

"Hey I've got an idea." Quil said thoughtfully. "Seth you were going to spend the night at Leah's right?"

"I was . . ." Seth replied.

"This is what we do." Quil started uncharacteristically with mischief.


	4. I'll drink to that

I ran around the kitchen like a crazed woman. I was used to catering to Seth and three stooges also known as Jake, Embry, and Quil. They were completely useless so it relied on me. Seth was spending the night and brought the three stooges along. You'd think they'd give me a little space after the bonfire/council meeting. They were pathetically oblivious.

I heard a knock at the door. "Guys!" I called urging one of them to get off their lazy ass. "I think it's the pizza!" I said again.

"Bums." I muttered as I gave in to answering the door.

"Hi." Paul stood on the porch his hands in his pockets.

"Paul," I said almost dropping the bowl of popcorn in my hands.

"You've got company?" He asked

"Oh yeah Seth."

"Sounds more than one person." He noted peering inside.

"Well he brought them along . . . and I couldn't say no. . . Besides I can't stay mad at them forever."

I guess Paul wasn't particularly chatty. He focused his stare inside as if waiting for something.

"Is something wrong?" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh oh no. But, that was cool of you!" He practically shouted.

"Oh shit." I heard someone whisper from inside.

"Oh hey!" Quil exclaimed running into me. "Paul what's up man! Wanna come in? We're just hanging out."

I rolled my eyes. Could they be any more obvious? Guess they weren't as oblivious as I thought but I could definitely have a little fun with this.

"Yeah Paul." I said sweetly. "You can phone your dad. Ask him if it's okay. We wouldn't want him to worry about his minor son." I said pointedly.

"I'm good but thanks." Paul said walking around me to get inside. His smirk told me he enjoyed my teasing.

I joined everyone inside "handing" the popcorn bowl to Quil. I shoved it towards him letting some of the popcorn spill on him. "Enjoy Quil," I said stalking back to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge getting myself a beer and plopping down at the kitchen table. "So, this is my life." I thought with a laugh.

"Hey." Paul said sitting by me.

"Hey." I said going back to my beer.

"Quil was just trying to help me out. I can go if you want me to."

"Paul." I sighed trying to formulate my thoughts. "I am so sorry the spirits are forcing you to care about me. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with . . . just ask . . . anyone!" I laughed nervously.

"That's not true Leah."

"It is." I insisted. "Just ask the guys in the next room."

"They adore you Leah." Paul said with certainty.

"Well I am one of the few people on the reservation who willingly feeds them."

Paul laughed. "It's more than that trust me. Don't forget I can hear their thoughts during patrol." Billy had explained wolf telepathy to me. While useful I bet it was a real pain in the ass. Paul continued, "They really care about you. Embry cares too much if you ask me."

"Oh yeah. That Call is pretty obsessed with me. It's kind of flattering."

He laughed again then looked at me thoughtfully. "You know even Sam still—"

"Don't" I said firmly. "I don't want you to think telling me how Sam still cares about me will make me happy. It doesn't, especially not after I learned Sam and Emily had the option of not putting my heart thru the ringer. In fact if you intend to hang around me I prefer if you didn't mention Sam at all . . . cuz honestly I don't give a shit."

Paul opened the fridge grabbing a beer. "I'll drink to that." He clinked his beer bottle against mine.

I smirked. "Alright Lahote." Maybe Paul wasn't that bad after all.


	5. They're Shorts!

"After seeing it a thousand times it's still good." I said turning off the TV. I looked around the room feeling extremely unmotivated to clean up.

"Should we wake them?" Paul asked motioning at Jake, Embry, and Quil who were sprawled on the floor and Seth who was curled on the loveseat.

"No I like 'em like this." I said yawning into my sleeve. "They must be cold." I said eyeing the blanket draping our old rocking chair.

"No they're good trust me." Paul laughed.

"Ah another wolf thing." I wrapped my arms around myself. "Well I'm freezing. Do you mind?"

Paul looked at me skeptically and slowly scooted closer to me.

Confused by this action I clarified, "I meant do you mind tossing me that blanket."

"Oh." He said blushing fiercely.

"You're blushing!" I stated in disbelief. "Oh, my God, you thought I wanted you to keep me warm." I didn't even try to contain my laughter. Paul didn't take my laughing at him lightly.

"Hey! I'm pretty hot Clearwater, literally."

"If you say so . . ." I retorted.

"Come here." He challenged raising his eyebrow at me.

Leah Clearwater was never one to back down from a challenge.

I smirked at Paul as he opened my arms up to him.

I nestled into his chest. Wow! He was not lying. He was hot but, it wasn't an unpleasant temperature. I felt quite comfortable.

"Enjoying yourself?" Paul asked as I subconsciously wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't get cocky . . ." I said feeling myself drifting to sleep.

I felt Paul gently stroke my hair until I was completely asleep.

"Lee get the door!" Seth whined.

I opened my eyes squinting from the harsh sunlight streaming from the window. Seth was now lying uncomfortably on the loveseat. Quil who was once lying on the floor near Embry and Jake was several feet away. If he moved a couple more inches left he'd be in the hallway.

I groaned in protest. I looked up at Paul who was also knocked out. I guess we'd all fallen asleep.

"Elle tell whoever is at the door that people are trying to sleep." Quil slurred from the hallway. Elle . . . only my dad called me Elle.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." I said hopefully.

Sadly the banging continued.

"I'm coming!" I said resigning.

I slightly opened the door.

"You answer the door in your underwear?" Jared asked.

I looked down. "They're shorts." I said with a yawn feeling way too tired to argue.

Sam stood next to Jared. Thankfully I had mastered pretending to be oblivious to his presence.

"Our pack seems to have gone AWAL. Are they here?" Jared asked cutting to the chase. I had a feeling they were in trouble.

"Hmm . . ." I said trying to shield them from looking inside or coming in. "Nope haven't seen them since last night."

"So they're not in there?" Jared asked with his signature smugness.

"No . . ." I replied trying to keep a straight face. "No! Jared stop!" I protested as Jared pushed his way inside. Sam followed Jared inside.

"Alright boys time to get up!" Sam said with authority in that freakishly deep voice of his.

One by one each of them sat up. I should have made coffee. I didn't know Stalin and his henchman would be making an appearance at six o'clock in the morning.

"I don't like having to track you guys down."

"Yeah Sam, checking Jake's place first must have been a real inconvenience." Embry spit back.

Sam glared at him in return. I admit I enjoyed that.

"Well I better go. Too much testosterone in this room." I said realizing in horror that I'd spent the night in Paul's arms using him as my own personal heating system.

"Why are you blushing?" Seth asked in disgust.

"I'm going for a run!" I announced before I could humiliate myself any further.

"In your underwear?!" Quil all but shouted for the reservation to hear.

Lord give me strength . . .


	6. Leah's Birthday

"Happy Birthday!"

I groaned as I sat up in bed. I was not the most graceful morning person. I took classes at the community college during the day and waitressed at the diner in Forks evenings and most nights. I cherished sleep.

"Make a wish sweetie." Mom said holding a cupcake out to me. I remembered back to last year's birthday wish. A total dud . . . this time I'd wish for something I could have control over.

_I wish for Paul to be happy. _

I meant it he was turning out to be a pretty good friend . . . I wouldn't hurt him.

"What'd you wish for?" Seth asked eyeing the cupcake greedily.

Passing him half the cupcake I replied, "Can't say but there's a chance it might actually come true."

Mom and Seth left my place I'd be seeing them later of course.

I tried my best but I couldn't go back to sleep. I put on my track pants and sports bra. Tying my shoes extra tight I grabbed my iPod and went for a run around the reservation.

Did I mention I was addicted to running? And not just to avoid situations I genuinely loved running, it helped clear my mind.

"Hey!" Someone called. I ignored them and picked up my pace.

"Lee!" This person was now running after me.

"Leah!" A second person called.

I took out my head buds. Embry and Quil were trying to catch up to me. "What?" I asked looking back but continued running. "Nice outfit!" Embry wolf whistled at me.

"Get it Lee? I wolf whistled at you!" He started laughing hysterically this hindered his running abilities.

"We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Quil called.

This brought me to a halt. "Thanks Quil." I smiled. "I'd hug you but I'm kind of gross right now."

"I don't mind!" Embry chimed in.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help grinning Embry worshiped me blindly and sometimes that was good for a girl's esteem. He was really nice to me after the whole . . . well long story short he was a good guy though perverted at times.

"Thanks to you too, Embry. It means a lot that you guys remember. You're both coming by later right?"

"Yeah we might be late though. We've got pack duty."

"We wouldn't miss it." Embry said flashing his cheese at me.

"Oh hell." I said hugging each of them. "See you guys later!" I called resuming my run.

I went back to my place and showered for the "big party" my mom insisted on throwing me. I wasn't too big on attention but it would be nice to see members of the reservation. I'd been so occupied with school and work I'd secluded myself from most everyone. I couldn't get away from some people _cough cough_ Jake and his bffs.

I got out of the shower and got to work on looking appropriate. My waitress uniform was my most worn outfit, if you could call it an outfit. I settled on a short flowy black dress because it was either that or my waitress uniform. I seriously needed to go shopping. I wasn't as small as I was in high school and I'm pretty sure the last time I went shopping was sophomore year. Therefore, nothing fit quite right. I'm not complaining, I'm glad I grew into a curvier figure.

I went nuts and curled my long dark hair which was no simple task. I guess I lost track of time because I heard a knock at the door.

"Shit." I said realizing the time. "Be right there!"

I opened the front door. Paul was leaning against the door frame. "You're pretty selfish these days Clearwater. You know your mom won't let us eat if you're not there."

"Oh man." I realized the gravity of my sin. "I'm about ready. I just need to do my makeup."

I turned away but Paul reached out for my hand keeping me in place. I looked at him. I never realized he was so tall. He had really nice eyes. There was a permanent gleam of mischief in them.

"You're perfect."

"You're hungry."

"Very true." He replied reaching out and coiling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"They'll be an uprising if we don't get going." I said pushing past him. I inexplicably felt my face burn up.

When I reached my old backyard there was a general applause. I milked the moment and waved giving a slight courtesy.

My audience swiftly moved their attention to the food.

"You just can't compete with your mom's food." Paul said. He was standing next to me I could feel him playing with my hair.

"Well I'd better go make my rounds. Say hi to the older folks. Thank them for coming and whatnot." I said laughing awkwardly.

Eventually I finished my rounds and made my way to the members of the reservation who weren't in their forties. They had all congregated in the corner of the yard.

Seth was currently holding his own in an arm wrestling match against Embry. I was pretty impressed.

"Hi there cousin. Long time no see." I wrapped an arm around Brady who I heard recently joined the wolf pack.

"Who's your friend?" I said motioning at the boy next to him.

"Le-Leah it's me."

I racked my brain searching for a name to match his face.

"Collin, Jake's cousin." He offered timidly.

"No you are not Collin Littlesea! Collin's a little kid! He pronounces napkins with an m, mapkins." I remembered this fondly.

"I got bigger." He shrugged.

"Now I really feel old."

"Sorry." He apologized genuinely for aging without my permission.

"Well maybe we could start giving you cigarettes and coffee and keep you from getting any bigger." I said ruffling his hair. I heard laughter and "awww" reactions in the background. "I've missed you bud. Remember when you proposed to me with a ring-pop?"

There was an explosion of laughter and Collin turned a deep shade of red. "Hey! Don't laugh guys. If I remember correctly, I said yes." I winked at Collin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lee." Jake said mischievously eyeing other members of the pack.

"Do what?"

"Collin here thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Paul offered coming behind Collin and playfully holding him in a head lock. "C'mon tell Leah you think she's beautiful." He urged.

"Paul let him go you wouldn't want to hurt Collin." I heard a soft voice say.

I didn't even want to look to confirm it was who I thought it was.

There she was, Emily and her concern-filled eyes I assumed the arms wrapped around her belonged to none other than Sam but I wouldn't confirm that. My mom seemed to extend the invitation to just about everybody. But, they had to know that was just a formality. Right? It was my birthday for Christ's sake. Did they honestly think I wanted them here!?

I quickly broke eye contact with Emily avoiding eye contact with Sam altogether.

"Hey! Collin how about we catch up later?"

I could just imagine Emily's face after I said this. Exceedingly concerned and doe eyed. Most people wouldn't be able to resist it. They'd probably start apologizing to her for upsetting her.

I had every intention of getting as far away from those two as possible while technically attending my party.

"Hold up Lee!"

Jared was instantly in front of me with a crappy wrapped box. There wasn't a better way to put it.

"What's this?" I said taking it from him.

"Just something . . . I meant to give it to you last year it's kind of stupid."

I opened the box and found a jagged piece of yellow plastic. I looked at it blankly

"Turn it around." Jared ordered.

Emotion rushed to me head-on. Like a wave. A lethal tidal wave that left me disorientated.

Jared and I are the same age. We were inseparable in second grade. We remained close growing up. There was much speculation that we'd start dating sooner or later. But, we never did. We were just friends. Unimaginably good friends. He lost a couple of potential girlfriends in high school because they were threatened by our non-existent romance. But Jared never held it against me and for a self-proclaimed man-whore like him that's saying A LOT! Yes, our friendship could withstand anything . . . except a couple of wolf transformations, one imprinting, and one broken heart. My broken heart.

Sam took Jared in the "divorce." I was obviously oblivious to the whole wolf thing at the time . . . their unavoidable connection . . . I cussed Jared out pretty badly. I let out frustration on him that actually belonged to Sam and Emily, words of traitor, bastard, and liar. In retrospect I was pretty ashamed. I accepted Jared would never think of me of a friend again.

And yet Jared now presents me half a plastic yellow smiley-face. We'd snapped the smiley-face in half as kids. We each kept a piece. A symbol of our playground friendship. I don't even know if I still had my half.

I am a major bitch . . .

"Jared." I said breath taken. "Can we be friends again? Please?" I begged him. "I'm so sorry." I was getting a bit emotional. I mouthed "forgive me."

I imagine everybody around us were slightly confused as to why the guy I had hardly spoken to in the last year now held my complete and utter attention. I'd literally get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness if I had to. I said such nasty things to Jared.

"Sure, why not?" He said as if me wanting to amend our friendship was no big deal.

"You're the best!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Lee?" He questioned. "Can't breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry." We laughed together.

I'd completely forgotten my escape plan.

"Hang on I'll swipe us some beers." I smiled at him before running off to the cooler.

"What the fuck was that?" Embry and Quil asked in unison.

I looked at Paul he smirked happily at me. I guess it's true. You're happy, you're imprinter is happy too.

Sadly the cooler was completely empty.

"Check inside." Mom whispered in my direction as she passed by.

I opened the fridge. Jackpot! I hastily started grabbing beers.

"I don't get it. You know. Jared does one decent thing and you grovel for his forgiveness. And yet Emily and I make one mistake and you cut us out."

Sam's voice.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." I replied aimlessly my attention focused on the task at hand.

"Explain it to us Leah."

Emily's voice.

They wanted my attention? Well they asked for it.

"It's hard for me to see or speak to either one of you because I've chosen to ignore either one of you exists. It's not ideal but I manage. Even now it's difficult to wrap my head around the fact that you're not mirages." I scoffed. "Sometimes I wish I was wolf. You too." I said looking at Emily. "So, I wouldn't have to explain this because I know I'll fail to express everything . . . but you've asked me to explain so I'll try." I set the beers down.

"I can't stand to look at you Emily. It's unimaginably painful. Not just because you betrayed my trust and friendship. No. But, because when I look at you I hate myself. I look at you and I become someone vile and detestable that I don't want to be. I become a stranger to myself."

It was true . . . I looked at those horrific scars and her beautiful face and I see justice. It sickens me to think that.

"Sam. I would have loved you forever. And I was ready to try and be your friend after you broke up with me. You know what you did. I don't think I owe you an explanation as to why I don't want you in my life. I will say this . . . Paul's imprinted on me. And I know he wants more than my friendship. He wants my heart. Thanks to you I don't think I can ever give him that . . ."

Please review! Pleasepleaseplease. I'd be super appreciative.


End file.
